


Kissing

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Series: Warm Sighs - Flame/Windy Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Dorks in Love, Extinguishipping, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, SOLtis!Flame, SOLtis!Windy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Windy knew before Flame what a kiss was, but it was Flame who found a reason for kissing Windy.He just wanted to see Windy's lips turning into a smile.
Relationships: Flame/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Warm Sighs - Flame/Windy Ficlet Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715767
Kudos: 5





	Kissing

In their time in the Cyberse, the Wind Ignis frequented the Fire Ignis zone, inadvertently began to converse quite a bit and complement each other. Of course, the one who spoke most at first was the Wind Ignis, which ended with the patience of the Fire Ignis, until he got used to his company, to the point of also visiting the valley of the Wind Ignis.

They would never have imagined that their friendship would go too far, even with Lightning's betrayal that separated them for a long time. They reunited, now living together in a hotel they discovered and taking the SOLtis that Ai gave to each of the Ignis.

The Ignis were hiding from humans, even from their own origins. The moment they could meet with them was undefined, though one of the Ignis could not do so.

While it had not been his fault, Windy still carried on his back the murder of his origin, wondering whether he should believe in heaven that some humans believed in, in order to comfort himself. But he couldn't, since he 'recovered' his life he could not forgive himself.

Flame knew, he watched him because of his silence. Windy was much more like a brat, cheerful and talkative. All that remained, however, remained a slight change that only the Fire Ignis could notice.

And he didn't like it at all.

He remembered the last time he exchanged a word with Windy before the Cyberse was destroyed.

_"A kiss. Do you know what it is?"_

_That conversation had came out of nowhere on one of the visits the Fire Ignis made to the Wind in his area. Well, this was his favorite. While he would always be more comfortable with the dry, sweltering heat of his volcanic residence, the breeze and flora that surrounded him when he visited the Wind Ignis caused an irreplaceable peace._

_"Should I?"_

_In the face of this confusion-laden response, the Wind Ignis raised his arms to heaven and 'smiled' as if a miracle had fallen upon him._

_"Finally! I know something you don't! I'm smarter now!" He exclaimed, touching his own head with his finger._

_The Fire Ignis put his arms on his hips . "It shouldn't be too exceptional for you to know, and I may suspect that you invented it"_

_He wasn't really interested in competing over who had the most knowledge, but these kinds of jokes were typical in their exchanges._

_"Nope! I didn't make it up. The Light Ignis told me," he replied, crossing his arms and nodding with pride, until he deflected his gaze denoting a certain annoyance "though he said the same thing as you. He explained that it was irrelevant to what we needed, because they required the lips to do so, and it didn't help me to know what a kiss was"_

_With his finger he drew a line in the area of his face where the humans' mouth would normally be located._

_The fire Ignis took his own hand to his chin, showing thoughtful. Until now, he knew that humans used their mouths to feed themselves and talk, among other things, yet he had never heard of doing something like 'kiss'._

_"And what is it?" He asked with genuine curiosity_

_Then the wind Ignis narrowed his eyes, expressing on his face what would be a smirk. He got closer to the other to take his hands and reduce the distance between them. "They ... approach this way, and join their mouths like … this"_

_As soon as he indicated this, their faces collided gently. The wind Ignis could feel the warmth of the fire wrapping him, just as the fire Ignis felt a more powerful breeze._

_However, when they separated, the fire Ignis was even more confused. "I guess if we had a mouth, we'd understand it better"_

_The wind Ignis let out an adorable giggle. "It could be. They do it to please each other, or something, that's what the Light Ignis said"_

Now, time had passed, and Flame understood the weight of the meaning of human kisses, he had not yet given one. He didn't know why he suddenly remembered that, as he watched Windy hug his knees, sitting on his bed, staring at his own feet.

He could still hear the sound of his giggle with the wind whistling on the background. Flame wanted to see him smile like that, with this body he showed more expressions that his true bodies limited.

They had lips to laugh, to kiss.

A kiss. Each gave it his own definition, he wanted to create his, together with Windy.

Would it be too much to get close and kiss him in order to see him smile?

Windy was startled when he saw Flame sit next to him in bed, staring at him with sorrow. "Flame? What's wrong?"

He knew he couldn't impersonate being distracted, Flame could read him better than anyone. He always could.

"Remember ... When you kissed me?" Flame asked, causing Windy to feel surprised.

For a moment he didn't process when that happened, the verb bounced in his head and awakened that memory that he had discarded.

He blinked again and again. "What's this about?"

Windy didn't know why he suddenly felt uncomfortable, and thinking of Flame kissing him as he saw humans do, caused his cheeks to turn red. He stopped hugging his legs, to better face Flame.

The latter smiled slightly and ignored Windy's reaction. "I didn't understand it that time, but now, I can tell you that it felt… good"

.

Windy blinked again, his mouth open with disbelief. He chuckled. "Do you want me to kiss you, Flame?"

Flame shook his head. "You're wrong. This time.."

.

He took his thumb to Windy's soft lips to draw a line. "... I want to be the one to kiss you"

Windy ran out of words, and even if he had something to say, Flame took them out of his mouth by breaking the distance between their faces.

This time it wasn't a bland clash of faces. It was something much stronger and warmer.

The fire Windy had felt that time was more intense; more alive. He wanted to feel it, as Flame took away his worries, put his mind blank and just focused his thoughts on being kissed by him, over and over again.

With his arms he wrapped his neck, bumping his lips, his teeth brushing awkwardly. A sigh was what was heard coming out of Flame when he let go a bit, without moving away.

His eyes fell on his and Windy could swear to have felt as if a blizzard was ravaging his stomach, making him slightly dizzy. His cheeks felt too hot, his lips were beating and his whole body was looking for more touching.

The wind Ignis couldn't help it, a smile crossed his lips and chuckled again. "It's definitely much better now that we have mouths"

Flame smiled back, resting his forehead against Windy's. "I agree"

That smile…

That's what he wanted to see.

Windy bit his lip with temptation, hesitant to pronounce his true desires, until they rolled out of his tongue. "Again…"

Flame blinked surprised, then his expression relaxed, realizing that he too wanted to repeat it.

He rested his hands on Windy's warm cheeks, before taking again those soft and delicate lips.

Kissing him stoked his flame, confirming that doing so made Windy happy was his real motivation. His kiss meant Windy's happiness, whom he loved more than anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I think Windy and Flame were besties when the Cyberse wasn't burning and exploding.  
> -  
> Leave kudos if you feel like it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
